Vampires for Hire
by kirifox
Summary: A tragedy and an unforgivable assumption has forced Jasper Whitlock to leave the Cullen family. Now he is plotting vengence and looking forward to the day the Cullens pay for their arrogance and stupidity. Will any of the Cullens survive Jasper's revenge?


**Vampire For Hire **

**No job too difficult, no hours too long. **

**I won't bleed you dry!**

**Please note: If I accidentally turn you, **

**I will pay your family survivor benefits **

**until you are able to work for yourself.**

In the future, the world is greatly changed. Natural resources are scarce; the only animals remaining alive are in zoos and private enclaves. Humans and most of the animal kingdom were decimated by a rampant and deadly flu virus that mutated into a pandemic horror worse then the Spanish Influenza Epidemic of the early 1900s. Vampires, taking advantage of the chaos, have come out of hiding and run most of the major corporations in the world. However, there are always those Vampires who want, or are forced into the free life on the open road. Since poaching humans for their blood is now illegal and punishable by immediate dismemberment and destruction by fire, the nomads must get their sustenance some other way. Hence, Vampires for Hire.

In every local news release, a free space is set aside for random advertisements by wandering vampires who are in the area. Locals can hire them for whatever they are willing to do, and in return, they allow the vampires to feed from them. Vampires have learned to drink without draining or turning humans, so this has become an acceptable, albeit still slightly risky, form of payment.

I am Jasper Whitlock, and I am one of those vagabonds. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to be part of a loving family, with a loving wife. But that all went bad on Bella's 18th birthday.

_FLASHBACK_

I don't know why Alice didn't see it coming. Or maybe she did, and didn't care enough to warn me. I don't know, and I no longer care.

Bella cut her finger on the paper wrapped around Alice and Edward's gift and a drop welled out, landing on the carpet. This is when all hell broke loose. I felt Edward's over-whelming blood lust; looking up I saw his ebony eyes trained on Bella's blood and knew in that second that he was going to bite her. I lunged at him in an attempt to stop him but Emmett and Rosalie grabbed me, convinced I am sure, that my movement was toward Bella, never thinking that it might be Edward I was attempting to reach.

Edward saw me lunge and pushed Bella back into the cake table, collapsing the table and breaking the plates. As all eyes were on my struggle and Emmett dragged me out of the room, I heard Edward whisper "mine." By the time I calmed myself and convinced Emmett to let me go, the deed was done. Edward had drained his singer.

The next few moments are engraved into my vampire mind for all of eternity. When the family discovered what Edward had done, they rushed as one to attempt to help Bella, but it was too late. Then Edward, bloody eyes trained on me, uttered the words that would change my destiny, "You pushed your blood lust into me and caused me to lose control. This is all your fault Jasper!"

"Edward, I was not pushing any emotions out to you or anyone. I felt your overwhelming blood lust and tried to get to you, to stop you."

When the pixie stepped in, I began to realize my explanation was all for naught. "How can you blame this on Edward, Jasper? He just lost the love of his life! How can you be so insensitive? You know you are the weak link in this family. It was your fault…can't you see that?"

I looked into her blank, flat eyes, felt her disgust edged with hate, and knew it was over for me, even though I still tried to explain my actions. "That is not the way it happened Alice. Don't you realize yet that I can control my emotions? I used to direct vampire armies. I am anything but weak! I have covered for Edward before, but I won't take the blame this time."

Esme stepped in, "What do you mean you have covered for Edward before?"

"The last time we needed to move…it was Edward who went berserk when we were out hunting."

"But Jasper, you are the one who came back with red eyes, not Edward," Carlisle exclaimed.

"Edward attacked the hiker, bit him in fact, and started to drink. When I pulled him off, I realized that we either had to finish turning him or drain him. Edward's blood lust was still high, so I chose what I now know was the incorrect option…I drained him. Afterwards, Edward begged me not to tell anyone. He had a perfect record ever since he returned to the family, so I told him I would take the fall. Edward had some red around his eyes, but no one bothered to even look at him. All of you zeroed in at me for being the weak one, and we moved before the missing hiker could be attributed to us. Didn't any of you realize that Edward made himself scarce and that he was hunting incessantly? He was giving himself time for the red in his eyes to fade."

"Lies…all of this is lies! You all know I have excellent control! He is just trying to blame me for his short-comings!" Edward screamed, while clutching Bella to his chest. "He pushed his blood lust at me and forced me to bite Bella. Don't you see…this is Jasper's fault!"

"You all know that I don't lie," I said quietly.

"Then why didn't you tell us the truth about the dead hiker until now?" Alice questioned triumphantly.

I looked toward Edward in vain once more for confirmation of my words, but he turned away from me, sobbing over Bella's body. Knowing I was caught, even though I was trying to protect Edward at the time, I hung my head in defeat. Then Alice spoke up again.

"Just leave Jasper. No one here believes you. We don't need you here, making us constantly act as babysitters. Just leave."

Rosalie stepped in, "But Alice, Em and I believe…"

"Shut up Rosalie, just shut the fuck up!" Alice screamed. "We don't need your opinion either. You are too stupid to understand what is going on anyway. Why don't you and Emmett just go screw each other and leave this to the grown-ups!"

With that, Alice flounced out of the room before anyone had the chance to address her comments. Esme turned to Rosalie, putting a hand on her shoulder, warning her to not make anything worse. Emmett looked over at me, shook his head while shrugging his shoulders, grabbed Rose and took off up the stairs to their room. Rose was muttering the whole way.

Per Alice's instructions, I left, and never looked back.

_END FLASHBACK_

So now I am on the road, forced to work for humans in exchange for their life-giving elixir. Time means little to my kind, but the Cullen's time is running out. They just don't know it yet. One day I will bring down the self-righteous Cullens. One day they will pay for what they have done to me. And that little whiney bitch Edward will be the first to feel my wrath.


End file.
